My Little Book of Life Day Carols
by Jedi Writer 28
Summary: As the joyous holiday of Life Day approaches, beings across the galaxy are trimming their trees. Help your Wookiee celebrate with this little book of carols, which includes such timeless classics as "The Twelve Days of Life Day".
1. Twelve Days of Life Day

Star Wars fans were first introduced to Life Day in 1978 during the Star Wars Holiday Special. Originally celebrated on Kashyyk, the Wookiee homeworld, it had spread throughout the galaxy by 1 ABY and the Alliance used the holiday to endorse anti-Imperial propaganda. Just recently, a Life Day carol, popular during the Galactic Civil War, has been rediscovered. It is unknown whether the innocent carol was a code used by the Rebellion to convey secret messages or just a festive holiday tune. Either way, no Life Day is complete without exchanging gifts with your favorite Wookiee.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Star Wars.

* * *

**The Twelve Days of Life Day **(Sung to the tune of _The Twelve Days of Christmas_)**  
**

**O**n the first day of Life Day,  
my Wookiee sent to me  
A neevlin in a toal tree.

**O**n the second day of Life Day,  
my Wookiee sent to me  
Two tactyl storks,  
And a neevlin in a toal tree.

**O**n the third day of Life Day,  
my Wookiee sent to me  
Three Endor hens,  
Two tactyl storks,  
And a neevlin in a toal tree.

**O**n the fourth day of Life Day,  
my Wookiee sent to me  
Four whisper birds,  
Three Endor hens,  
Two tactyl storks,  
And a neevlin in a toal tree.

**O**n the fifth day of Life Day,  
my Wookiee sent to me  
Five holocrons,  
Four whisper birds,  
Three Endor hens,  
Two tactyl storks,  
And a neevlin in a toal tree.

**O**n the sixth day of Life Day,  
my Wookiee sent to me  
Six bliz a-laying,  
Five holocrons,  
Four whisper birds,  
Three Endor hens,  
Two tactyl storks,  
And a neevlin in a toal tree.

**O**n the seventh day of Life Day,  
my Wookiee sent to me  
Seven Sith a-slaying,  
Six bliz a-laying,  
Five holocrons,  
Four whisper birds,  
Three Endor hens,  
Two tactyl storks,  
And a neevlin in a toal tree.

**O**n the eighth day of Life Day,  
my Wookiee sent to me  
Eight droids a-droning,  
Seven Sith a-slaying,  
Six bliz a-laying,  
Five holocrons,  
Four whisper birds,  
Three Endor hens,  
Two tactyl storks,  
And a neevlin in a toal tree.

**O**n the ninth day of Life Day,  
my Wookiee sent to me  
Nine Jedi training,  
Eight droids a-droning,  
Seven Sith a-slaying,  
Six bliz a-laying,  
Five holocrons,  
Four whisper birds,  
Three Endor hens,  
Two tactyl storks,  
And a neevlin in a toal tree.

**O**n the tenth day of Life Day,  
my Wookiee sent to me  
Ten sarlaccs slurping,  
Nine Jedi training,  
Eight droids a-droning,  
Seven Sith a-slaying,  
Six bliz a-laying,  
Five holocrons,  
Four whisper birds,  
Three Endor hens,  
Two tactyl storks,  
And a neevlin in a toal tree.

**O**n the eleventh day of Life Day,  
my Wookiee sent to me  
Eleven fighters flying,  
Ten sarlaccs slurping,  
Nine Jedi training,  
Eight droids a-droning,  
Seven Sith a-slaying,  
Six bliz a-laying,  
Five holocrons,  
Four whisper birds,  
Three Endor hens,  
Two tactyl storks,  
And a neevlin in a toal tree.

**O**n the twelfth day of Life Day,  
my Wookiee sent to me  
Twelve smugglers smuggling,  
Eleven fighters flying,  
Ten sarlaccs slurping,  
Nine Jedi training,  
Eight droids a-droning,  
Seven Sith a-slaying,  
Six bliz a-laying,  
Five holocrons,  
Four whisper birds,  
Three Endor hens,  
Two tactyl storks,  
And a neevlin in a toal tree!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this carol (which is sure to become a classic at Life Day celebrations across the galaxy!). All of the animals objects come from the Star Wars universe and can be found on Wookieepedia. A big thank you to .com (aka Wookieepedia) for running such a great Star Wars reference site and to all my readers!

Happy Holidays!

J.W.


	2. Deck the TIEs

Although the Galactic Empire officially discourages the celebration of Life Day, it has spread throughout the galaxy. Even members of the Imperial Navy indulge in a few bottles of Jawa Juice to celebrate the occasion. Included below is a Life Day carol enjoyed by the most elite troops in the Empire. Enjoy singing it around the shield generator with your other armored buddies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

Deck the TIEs with armor plating,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
The Rebellion we're berating,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Don we now our plastoid armor,  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
Our big foe was once a farmer,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

See the blazing blade before us,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Blast your gun and join death's chorus.  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Follow our illustrious Emp'ror,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Forget that he's an evil tempter,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Fast away the Death star passes,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Hail the moffs, ye lads and lasses,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Shoot your blaster willy-nilly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
For our aim is rather silly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this one. As always, please review. Happy Holidays!

J.W.


	3. Echo Base or Dashing Through the Snow

Although Life Day originated on a temperate planet, there is nothing quite like a white Life Day. A beautiful dusting of snow brings an unparalleled magic to the joyous holiday. While it's nearly impossible to experience this wonder on many planets, Hoth never fails to greet Life Day with a winter wonderland. Impressed by the icy mystique of the freezing planet, Rebel soldiers penned this lovely and popular carol as they fled the world in the face of an Imperial attack.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

Dashing through the snow  
On a tauntaun in the day,  
O'er the ice we go,  
Scanning all the way!  
Communicators beep  
To say that all is right.  
Now we should all go back and sleep  
Before we freeze tonight!

Oh, Echo Base, Echo Base  
Am I coming through?  
Before you reach the first marker  
Your tauntaun will freeze, too.  
Echo Base, Echo Base  
Am I coming through?  
Before you reach the first marker  
Your tauntaun will freeze, too.

A day or two ago,  
Luke thought he'd take a ride,  
And soon he was attacked  
By a wampa eight feet high!  
It hit him on his head;  
Misfortune seemed his lot;  
But Luke the Jedi used the Force,  
And got away unsought.

Oh, Echo Base, Echo Base  
Am I coming through?  
Before you reach the first marker  
Your tauntaun will freeze, too.  
Echo Base, Echo Base  
Am I coming through?  
Before you reach the first marker  
Your tauntaun will freeze, too.

A day or two ago,  
The story I must tell,  
Han went and found his friend,  
But his mount swiftly fell.  
He used Luke's sword of light  
To split the tauntaun wide;  
He coughed and gagged and soon found out:  
They smell much worse inside.

Oh, Echo Base, Echo Base  
Am I coming through?  
Before you reach the first marker  
Your tauntaun will freeze, too.  
Echo Base, Echo Base  
Am I coming through?  
Before you reach the first marker  
Your tauntaun will freeze, too.

Now the morn is bright.  
Rogue Squadron's heading out.  
They'll find Luke and Han  
And we'll no longer pout;  
But soon we must away;  
Lord Vader strikes with speed.  
We're losing now, but don't lose hope  
Someday we will succeed.

Oh, Echo Base, Echo Base  
Am I coming through?  
Before you reach the first marker  
Your tauntaun will freeze, too.  
Echo Base, Echo Base  
Am I coming through?  
Before you reach the first marker  
Your tauntaun will freeze, too.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed yet another carol! As always, please review. A big thank you to lioness84 for the review! Now get back to base and spend the Life Day season with the ones you love!

Happy Holidays!

J.W.


	4. R2 the Blue Astro Droid

The heroes of the Rebellion are renowned throughout the galaxy and are the subjects of praise in many Life Day carols. Yet, the forgotten heroes, the droids who kept everything running, remain unsung. This wrong shall live no more. Around your tree this year, commemorate one little droid who made a difference.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Sung to the tune of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer"

* * *

You know Porkins and Chewie,

Han Solo and Leia,

Luke and Threepio,

And old Ben Kenobi.

But do you recall

The most famous rebel of all?

R2 the little blue droid

(blue droid)

Had a message in his head.

(from a princess)

After Kenobi saw it,

(saw it)

Alderaan was soon quite dead.

(Blame the Death Star.)

Stormtroopers tried to catch him,

(catch him)

But the troops were feeble brained.

(like Toydarians)

With just a simple hand wave,

(mind trick)

Everyone went on their way.

(It's a victory!)

On the Death Star grim and bleak,

All cried out in pain.

(ow! Ow! Ow!)

R2 with your scomp link ease,

Shut off garbage smashers please?

Then he hopped in Luke's X-wing.

(X-wing)

Red Five standing by Luke said.

(Go red!)

R2 got a little damaged,

(damaged)

But he was fine in the end!

(Time to celebrate!)

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this carol about everyone's favorite little blue astromech! Please review!

Happy Holidays!

J.W.


	5. We Three Knights

Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice throughout the galaxy. Long have they traveled abroad, protecting the innocent and ensuring the peaceful celebration of Life Day. Here three of the greatest Jedi Knights before the fall of the Old Republic are memorialized in song.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

We three knights of Coruscant are.  
Jedi Knights we traverse afar,  
Moon and mountain, core and outer rim  
Stopping the dark side mar.

O Force of wonder, Force of right,  
Force with all your power and might,  
All connecting, all affecting,  
Guide us to thy side of Light.

Yoda am I. Speak I very strange.  
Sometimes sound I completely deranged.  
Jedi Master, leave your blaster.  
Find short you will its range

O Force of wonder, Force of right,  
Force with all your power and might,  
All connecting, all affecting,  
Guide us to thy side of Light.

Mace Windu is my only name.  
Be serious now. This isn't a game.  
Don't be a drover. This party is over.  
The dark side I will soon tame.

O Force of wonder, Force of right,  
Force with all your power and might,  
All connecting, all affecting,  
Guide us to thy side of Light.

See my face mask, I am Plo Koon.  
Breathes of life as oxygen dooms.  
Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding, dying  
Acceptance must follow soon.

O Force of wonder, Force of right,  
Force with all your power and might,  
All connecting, all affecting,  
Guide us to thy side of Light.

Sadly now, our time will soon end  
For the Chancellor's gone round the bend  
Clones betraying, battles fraying,  
Til new hope someone sends

O Force of wonder, Force of right,  
Force with all your power and might,  
All connecting, all affecting,  
Guide us to thy side of Light.

* * *

Well, that's it for this year. I hoped you enjoyed all of the carols. Thanks for reading and, as always, please review!

Happy Holidays!

J.W.


End file.
